


Metaphors

by Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis/pseuds/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason likes Pythagoras, one evening they spend some time together, but Jason's mind starts to wonder. He teaches Pythagoras a new meaning of one of the most famous metaphors.<br/>(Sorry the summary sucks!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphors

Jason had liked Pythagoras for a while, he kept it a closely guarded secret, he didn't even know if male relationships were allowed in Atlantis. He suspected that Hercules knew of his feelings towards their friend, he did keep suspiciously alert around the pair, like a rabbit in the headlights, a very large rabbit.

Jason laughed aloud when he imagined a large rabbit with Hercules' face in the headlights of a car.

Pythagoras glanced up at his friend, had Jason not been too busy laughing he may have noticed the mathematicians eyes lighten a shade in happiness, he broke into his friends merriment, "what's so funny?"

When Jason's laughter eventually fizzled out to a few chuckles he looked at Pythagoras and leaned slightly closer, in a conspiring manner. He lowered his voice to a whisper "I thought about Hercules as a rabbit in the highlights." 

"What are headlights? And why would Hercules be a rabbit, did Circe curse him again?" Pythagoras seemed more confused, he clearly didn't see the funny side of it like Jason did.

"Ah..." The brunette man had forgotten that his friend didn't know what headlights were, he thought it made life very difficult when his friends had no idea what he was talking about, he continued "no, no, it's all just a metaphor, it's...never mind, it's nothing. Nothing."

"A metaphor?" Pythagoras mulled the concept over in his mind, his thoughts scattering and then recollecting in an instant, "How complex."  
He returned to the parchment in front of him, Jason had no doubt that he was scribbling down some important figments of his theory. The older man thought about how wonderful it was watching the genius invent the theory that would make him immortal within mathematics. Jason must've unwittingly said some of this aloud as Pythagoras started to speak to him.

"You enjoy being here while I work? That's very nice of you to say Jason, it's very nice to have company that can respond." He put down his stylus and propped his arms on the table, so that his blue eyes were level with Jason's brown ones. 

Jason felt that this would be the perfect time to tell the genius exactly what he felt about him, time to be brave, time to take the bull by the horns. Jason was laughing again, Pythagoras simply watched in pleasure as he saw the heroes face grow slightly flushed.

"So what's funny this time? Another metaphor?" Pythagoras sounded vaguely amused, but his eyes never left Jason's face.

"Yes actually." Jason felt himself blush, but his determination soared. "I'm going to take the bull by the horns."

Pythagoras looked like he was going to faint, "you're going to what?! Jason!" He ran an elegantly long fingered hand through his gingery-blonde locks. "Poseidon would kill you in an instant!"

Jason's laughed. "No, no!" He was chuckling so hard that his side started to hurt, he had to grip his stomach tightly. Pythagoras merely looked confused.

"Am I to take it that I got the metaphor wrong?" When Jason's laughter didn't stop he pressed for an answer. "Tell me what the metaphor means, otherwise I'll forget this break and return to working on my triangles, I'm close to a breakthrough I know it."

Jason pulled himself together, regained his composure and then tried to look Pythagoras in the eyes, he couldn't quite manage that so he took the young mans hand and stood up, shyly tugging the mathematician after him.

"It'd be more accurate to say that I'm going to take the bull but it's horn," Jason was blushing furiously, he led the Pythagoras to his bedroom "and it'll be far easier to show you."

As Jason raised his head and looked into the bewildered blue eyes he felt himself become aroused, as soon as Pythagoras saw this he simply smiled.

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if there's anything you liked, or on anything that needs to be improved. Thanks very much!


End file.
